starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Rookies
"Rookies" é o 5º episódio da Primeira Temporada de Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Foi ao ar pelo Cartoon Network em 24 de setembro de 2008. Mais tarde foi exibido na TNT estreando em 25 de fevereiro de 2009. Descrição oficial Sozinhos em um distante posto avançado, os comandante clone Cody e o capitão clone Rex devem inspirar os recrutas clones a acreditarem em si próprios para repelirem uma invasão droide. Resumo do enredo Na remota Lua de Rishi, a pequena unidade de recrutas clones que está ali, incluindo Hevy, Echo, Fives e Cutup estão inquietos e entediados. Hevy desejava poder estar na linha de frente quando o Sargento O'Niner relembra-os que o posto deles é vital para ficar de olho nas atividades separatistas e terem certeza que eles não tentarão passar e lançar um ataque surpresa em Kamino, o centro de produção e treinamento clone. O sargento ordena que seus homens se preparem para uma inspeção do Capitão Rex e do Comandante Cody, que estão a caminho. Naquele momento a estação detecta uma chuva de meteoros e levanta os escudos. Mas os meteoros não são todos meteoros — dois deles são naves droides trazendo Droides de comando BX. Com eficiência brutal, os robôs se infiltram na base, atirando na perna do sargento, e não perderam tempo para matar o sargento e três recrutas clones, obrigando os quatro clones restantes a fugirem da base. O comandante droide reporta seu sucesso ao General Grievous. Satisfeito, Grievous contata Asajj Ventress em Kamino, onde ela está fazendo preparativos para uma invasão separatista secreta. Enquanto isso, Cody e Rex contatam a estação Rishi, ao entrarem no sistema. O comandante droide ajusta sua voz para imitar a voz de um clone, coloca um capacete, e tenta enganar os dois oficiais para cancelar a inspecção. Rex e Cody suspeitam de algo e continuam em direção à base. thumb|Comandante Cody, Fives e Hevy (da esquerda para a direita).Hevy, Echo, Fives, e Cutup emergem de um túnel de manutenção em uma cratera profunda abaixo do posto e planejam seu próximo movimento. De repente, uma enguia gigante de Rishi silenciosamente emerge de uma das muitas cavernas na cratera, arrebata Cutup com suas garras, e desaparece de volta em seu buraco levando o recruta de surpresa. Neste momento, Cody e Rex voam para uma aterragem na estação no alto. Hevy, Fives e Echo são incapazes de fazer contato por rádio, então eles decidem usar um sinalizador de aviso. Em cima da plataforma, os oficiais clone são atendidas por um "clone peculiar" que gesticula desajeitadamente e fala como um robô. O "clone" tenta convencê-los que a base está em perfeitas condições quando Rex e Cody notam o sinal enviado pelos clones reais. Com o aparecimento do aviso de advertência, Rex imediatamente dispara no sósia, revelando que ele era um droide disfarçado. De repente mais droides começam a atacá-los e destroem sua nave com detonadores térmicos. Sob a capa da explosão, Rex e Cody escapam para a cratera onde eles se encontram com os clones recrutas. De repente, a enguia volta e Rex atira no olho dela. Eles explicam para os novatos que eles precisam tomar a base com o seu apoio. Rex e Cody estão decididos a retomar a base, e Hevy, Fives e Echo estão prontos para a tarefa. [[Ficheiro:Rex gun.jpg|thumb|left|"Positivo!"]]Rex se apresenta como um droide de armadura, usando uma cabeça decepada de um droide para convencer os guardas droides para abrirem a porta. Os clones invadem a base, matando o comandante droide e rapidamente recuperam a base. Infelizmente, a frota separatista liderado por Grievous chegou, e quando ele não consegue fazer contato com os droides, Grievous envia reforços. Não querendo que a base volte a cair em mãos inimigas, os clones resolvem explodi-la com o líquido tibanna, que interromperia o sinal verde, assim, alertando a República. Com os outros clones em fuga através dos túneis, Hevy tenta armar os explosivos, mas o controle remoto não funciona, então ele decide ativá-lo manualmente. Em um último ato heróico, Hevy é derrubado, mas não inutilizado, ele ativa os explosivos. A base, juntamente com Hevy, é destruída. Alertados, a frota da República salta para o sistema e Grievous é forçado a recuar.thumb|Hevy com um [[Legends:blaster Z-6 rotativo|blaster Z-6 rotativo.]] Quando eles retornam a Resolute, à Echo e Fives são concedidas medalhas e Rex introduz eles na 501ª Legião. Os novatos dizem que não merecem a honra, mas Rex diz que já mereceram-na. Elenco *'Dee Bradley Baker' como Soldados Clone *'Nika Futterman' como Asajj Ventress *'Tom Kane' como Narrador e Wullf Yularen *'Matt Lanter' como Anakin Skywalker *'James Arnold Taylor' como Obi-Wan Kenobi *'Matthew Wood' como General Grievous, Droides de Batalha *'Gwendoline Yeo' como Bettie-Bot VJ Aparições *Bettie-Bot VJ *BX-series droid commander *CC-2224 "Cody" *CC-3714 "Fil" *CC-7567 "Rex" *CT-19-7409 "O'Niner" *CT-26-1409 "Echo" *CT-26-6958 "Hevy" *CT-27-5555 "Fives" *CT-327 *CT-4040 "Cutup" *CT-00-2010 "Droidbait" *Kit Fisto *Grievous *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Nub *OOM command battle droid (Rishi moon) *R2-D2 *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Unidentified clone chief medic *Unidentified clone trooper (Vassek moon) *Unidentified clone trooper 2 (Vassek moon) *Unidentified clone trooper 3 (Vassek moon) *Luminara Unduli *Unidade 06 *Unidade 07 *Unidade 08 *Unidade 09 *Unidade 26 *Nahdar Vebb *Asajj Ventress *Yoda *Wullf Yularen |creatures= *Eel **Rishi eel *Neebray |droids= *Droide astromecânico **Série R ***Droide astromecânico série R2 *Droide de Batalha **Droide de Batalha Série B ***Droide de batalha B-1 ***Droide de batalha B-2 ***BX-series droid commando **Droide de batalha série OOM ***Droide de Batalha OOM Comandante **Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I *Luxury droid **Droide de luxo BD-3000 *Power droid **PLNK-series power droid *TT-8L gatekeeper droid |events= *Guerras Clônicas **Batalha de Devaron **Batalha de Mimban **Batalha da lua Rishi **Batalha de Tibrin **Missão a Rugosa **Missão a terceira lua de Vassek |locations= *Chaos *Colonies **Balmorra system **Duluur sector ***Devaron Space ****Devaron *Expansion Region **Circarpous Major system ***Circarpous V *Mid Rim **Cal system ***Tibrin *Outer Rim Territories **Abrion Sector ***Pastil system ****Pastil *****Pastil tracking station ***Rishi system ****Rishi ****Rishi moon *****Crater plain *****Rishi station **Sanbra sector ***Rugosa system ****Rugosa **Wazta sector ***Vassek system ****Third moon of Vassek *****Grievous's castle *Wild Space **Kamino system ***Kamino |organizations= *Confederação de Sistemas Independentes **Confederate Navy **Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies ***General *República Galáctica **Grande Exército da República ***Inteligência Clone ***Clone trooper ****224th *****Mud-Jumpers ****501ª Legião ***Capitão Clone trooper ***Comandante Clone trooper ***Sargento Clone trooper **Republic Navy ***Almirante ***Clone naval officer *Ordem Jedi **General Jedi ***High General **Cavaleiro Jedi **Mestre Jedi **Padawan |species= *Humano **Clone *Kaleesh **Ciborgue *Mirialan *Mon Calamari *Nautolan *Rattataki *Togruta *Twi'lek *Espécie de Yoda |vehicles= *Confederação de Sistemas Independentes **AAT **Nave de desembarque C-9979 **[[Legends:Droch-class boarding ship|''Droch''-class boarding ship]] **''Lucrehulk''-class Core Ship ***Nave de guerra classe Lucrehulk ***''Lucrehulk''-class Droid Control Ship **[[Legends:Fragata estelar classe Munificent|Fragata estelar classe Munificent]] *Grande Exército da República **Nave de assalto classe Acclamator-I **All Terrain Tactical Enforcer **Cruzador Estelar classe Consular ***Charger c70 retrofit **Laat ***Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry ****''Lucky Lekku'' **''Nu''-class attack shuttle ***''Obex'' **Estação Espacial ***Kaliida Shoals Medical Center **Caças Torrent V-19 **Destróier Estelar classe Venator ***''Resolute'' |technology= *Armor **Phase I clone trooper armor ***Rangefinder ***Sunvisor helmet *Blast door *Blaster **Blaster pistol ***DC-17 hand blaster **Blaster rifle ***DC-15A blaster rifle ***E-5 blaster rifle **Chaingun ***Z-6 rotary blaster cannon **DC-15S blaster *Comlink *Cybernetics **Mechno-arm *Defensive shield *Droid attack flare *Electrobinoculars **Helmet-mounted *Growth jar *Holographic technology **Hologram **Holoprojector *Sabre de Luz **Curved-hilt lightsaber ***Paired lightsabers ****Asajj Ventress' lightsabers *Long-range sensor *Stun baton *Thermal detonator *Tibanna tank *Vibroweapon **Vibroblade *Vocabulator |miscellanea= *Clankers *Death **Suicide *Deck officer *HoloNet **Armed Forces Network *I have a bad feeling about this *Jaig eyes *Jedi apparel **Padawan braid ***Silka bead *Kaleesh cape *Kama *Liquid tibanna ("LT") *Meteor shower *Pauldron *Rattataki sash *Shinie *Sith apparel *Sun bonnet *Tattoo **Clone **Mirialan **Rattataki **Togruta *Togruta sash Línguas *Aurebesh *Binary *Básico Padrão Galáctico }} Por trás das cenas Na exibição original deste episódio no Cartoon Network, a palavra "Inferno" foi usada como um palavrão duas vezes. Durante a reprise em 7 de novembro de 2008, depois de Downfall of a Droid estrear, a palavra foi censurada devido a reclamações de pais. Quando transmitido no Canadá, nem a rede CTV nem a Space censuraram, no entanto a série é avaliada como 14A no Canadá, aproximadamente equivalente a PG-13. Durante a sua apresentações na TNT, a palavra não foi censurada. No entanto, na versão de iTunes, ela foi censurada apenas uma vez. Na tela do detonador utilizado por Hevy para destruir a base, as palavras "ATTE RUL3Z SOME TEXT" pode ser encontrado escrito em aurebesh. Quando Fives e Echo são condecorados com suas medalhas a câmera está por trás deles e Echo está como se estivesse segurando o capacete, mas ele não está na mão dele. E quando a câmera está na frente dele, o capacete já está lá. Quase dois anos após a exibição original de "Rookies", um episódio prequelo e um episódio sequelo foram ao ar no Cartoon Network com a estréia da terceira temporada em 17 de setembro de 2010. Gafes Na cena quando Echo e Fives estão recebendo seus distintivos, Echo é visto sem o seu binóculo, mas na segunda cena, ele é visto com o binóculo em seu capacete. Links externos * * Categoria:Episódios de The Clone Wars